Acting as Themselves
by KimTomPW
Summary: Officially Completed! A producer asks the gang to be apart of his newest show.
1. Casting Colors

_._

_**Acting as Themselves**_

_KimTomPW_

_Tagline: To become an actor is one thing. To play a Power Ranger when you in reality are one is a story all in itself._

_Summary: The gang meets a producer of a kid's shows._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, or else Tommy and Kim would still be together. I do own Walter Jackson though. This takes place after Tommy loses his powers the second time until a few days after he becomes the White Ranger._

Chapter 1 Casting Colors

Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston, Kimberly Ann Hart, Zachary Taylor, and Trini Kwan were walking through the park after school, unaware of what was about to happen to them. It was like any typical day at the Angel Grove Park. That meant not being summoned to the Command Center or being attacked by one of Zedd and Rita's monsters.

"Kim, Tommy's coming still, right," Jason asked.

Kim turned from Trini to look at Jason.

"He was when I last checked with him," she said. "That was right before the beginning of third period."

Kim sighed and looked down. The excruciating memory was still there. She wondered if it would ever heal. It was tough the first time watching him go through that pain, but the second time was worse. It had been a couple of weeks since Lord Zedd took Tommy's powers away from him.

"Man, if it wasn't for that witch Rita, he would be here with us right now," Zack said.

Tommy had felt weird around everyone after he had lost his powers. The ringing of their communicators, the sound of Zordon and Alpha's voice, and knowing he would not be able to help his friends hurt. He had been spending a lesser amount of time with them after school. No one saw him around school lately other than Kim. She would make certain to run by his locker before the first bell rang in the morning. It was the same thing every morning. A quick kiss, see you later, and off they went to their first period class. They were lucky to even catch him at lunch anymore. He would usually go by the lake and practice his karate.

"Why did she have to make that damn candle? He's been sending more time with his Uncle than his own friends," Zack sighed.

Zack remembered that day as if it were yesterday. Having to go into the portal and grab Jason was easier said than done to say the least. Knowing that they would have to go back and get the candle after the battle was something he or any of the others did not want to think about. Zack looked back upon what he had told Jason that day.

"_But if I don't get the candle in time, he'll lose his powers_," Jason said.

"_If we don't get to him in time, he'll lose his life,"_ Zack responded.

Kim knew how Zack and Jason felt. Zack hated having to get Jason. Because of that, Jason held himself responsible for not being able to get the candle.

"It's just going to take some time, Zack," Kim said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Rita taking his powers was one thing, but Zedd doing it is totally different. I thought he wouldn't be the same after he lost them the second time. I'm just glad he's even talking to us. Who knows how he feels."

The first time, Tommy stayed in full contact with everyone. Now, he was always running off to his uncle's place.

"Don't you know, Kim," Jason asked.

It astonished him when she said that. He thought Kim and Tommy knew each other inside and out.

"Not fully," Kim admitted. "Reading his mind is very difficult to do."

She let her head collapse as they began to walk once more. Kim was with Tommy when he had gotten that message from his future self. She could see the terror in his eyes when he finally looked back at her.

"I wonder what's taking him so long," Trini sighed.

"He's probably just delayed," Billy said.

The next thing they knew, a man, around thirty-five or so, was stopping them.

"Hello, I'm Walter Jackson. I was wondering if you would be interested in portraying the Power Rangers in my TV show," he said.

All their heads were spinning. What would their parents say, or more importantly, what would Zordon say? Why would this man ask them to do something like this? There should have been at least some kind of auditions.

"No auditions," Zack asked.

"Well, I looking for new faces," Mr. Walter said. "I'll be able to mold you matter that way."

"Um, can we have time to reflect upon the matter," Billy asked. "Our parents must foremost be notified about this."

"Sure thing, but if you're not sure about the hostile scenes, we'll have doubles," Mr. Jackson said.

"Who said we needed doubles," Trini asked as putties appeared.

They all turned and moaned. This was not the time for this to be happening.

"_Shit, not good_," Jason said to himself.

He had to duck a putty before it got a hold of him. Mr. Jackson ran behind a tree. He had seen these clay-like creatures on television before, but never in real life.

"Don't worry, Mr. Jackson, we'll show you we don't need doubles," Kim said as she dropped into her fighting position.

"Don't you think he's going to question when the Power Rangers are a no show," Zack whispered to Jason as he took down a putty.

"Oh shit, I didn't think of that," Jason realized.

"Good thing there isn't a lot of them," Kim said.

"We'll take them down in no time," Trini replied.

xxx

The putties soon vanished as the Rangers started gradually defeating them. Not being able to morph made it all that more difficult.

"Well kids, you really showed me what you're made of. I mean the Power Rangers didn't even have to come," Mr. Jackson said.

"I guess in a way that's good," Kim replied.

She looked down and bit her lip. Hopefully he had not become suspicious of them. If their secret was revealed, the Power Rangers would be over.

"Anyway, I really hope you consider this offer. Take care," Mr. Jackson said.

"Bye, Mr. Jackson," they all waved.

Everyone gave a huge sigh as he walked off. Their cover was not blown. Not yet anyway. The question if they would be able to keep their identities covered still was being asked.

"That was a close one," Billy said.

As Walter walked away, he bumped into another teen wearing a white under shirt covered by a green jacket.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the young man said.

"That's alright son," Walter replied.

The yelling of the teen's name made Walter's head turn. His eyes were fixed on the longhaired teen.

"Tommy," the girl in pink yelled.

Kim jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek. She had not seen him since the morning.

"That's them," Walter said with a smile, "that's my Pink and Green Ranger."

Kim did not let go of Tommy after they hugged.

"You really need to spend more time with us," she said.

"I know," Tommy sighed.

xxx

Later that day, everyone but Tommy went to the Command Center. It would have been great if he could have come, but as usual, he had gone off to be with his uncle. Kim had to admit, it got a bit frustrating at some points.

"Zordon, we're not going to do this unless you say so," Jason said.

He had just informed both Zordon and Alpha about the offer. At first Alpha was a bit hesitant. This would be the first time their ability to a keep a secret would be put to the test.

"Indeed," Billy added. "This won't work without your authorization."

"This will be a real test on your abilities to keep your identities a secret," Zordon said.

"Was that a yes," Kim asked, looking at the rest of the team.

"I think it was," Trini said.

"Affirmative, Trini," Billy smiled. "It was."

As fast as you could say morphin, they were all intertwined with each other.

"What about Tommy, Zordon? What if they want him as the Green Ranger," Kim asked.

"That is totally up to him, Kimberly," Zordon said.

She looked down and half smiled. He could not be more right.

"Do you really think there'll be a Green Ranger? And if there is, will he even want to relive it," Zack asked.

True, having Tommy as part of the group again would be great, but Zordon was right. It had to be up to Tommy in the end. He had to make this decision on his own.

"I don't know. I'm just saying if. I know it'll be tough for him for sure, but maybe it'll make him feel a little better," Kim said.

"I don't see why there wouldn't be a Green Ranger," Billy replied. "He was a big part of the team."

"That would be so awesome if Tommy was able to be with us," Kim smiled.

xxx

The next day after school, everyone went back to the park to meet Mr. Jackson, but Kim stopped somewhere first before going.

"This is so exciting," Trini said.

After school, Jason knew Kim was going to be late getting to the studio. She failed to mention however where she was going.

"Did Kim tell you where she was going," Jason asked.

"No," Trini said.

"Oh come on, you know who she went to see," Zack laughed.

Jason then realized who Zack meant. He should have known Kim went to Tommy's house.

"Well, she better not be long with him, if you know what I mean," Jason said.

"You don't really think they've…" Trini began.

"Oh, I know they have," Jason said.

"Do you have any substantial evidence that this is factual," Billy asked.

"It's not like you walked in on them," Zack said.

When Jason turned to him, Zack swallowed hard.

"Did you," Zack asked.

"Let's just say I'm glad I walked in on them when I did," Jason said.

Jason had walked in on them in Kim's room after school one day. Though they both were dressed when he walked in, the compromising position he found them in lead him to believe they would not have been if he had walked in five minutes later.

xxx

Kim took a deep breath as she knocked on the door. The woman that answered it smiled.

"Oh, Kimberly, how are you sweetheart," Mrs. Oliver asked.

Tommy's adopted mother was extremely enjoyable, and loved Kim to death.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Oliver, and yourself," Kim asked.

Mrs. Oliver always had a smile on her face. Nothing ever seemed to bring her down.

"I'm doing great," she said.

"Listen, may I steal your son for just a second," Kim asked.

"Let me get him," Mrs. Oliver said.

She turned to the kitchen and called for her son. He was eating a sandwich at the time.

"Thomas, you have a visitor," Mrs. Oliver said.

Kim smiled as Tommy came to his mother's side.

"Hey, Kim," Tommy smiled.

His mom looked at both of them and cleared her throat.

"I'll leave you two to chat," she said.

"Well, are you coming," Kim asked.

"Coming where, Kim," Tommy wondered.

Tommy had no clue what Kim was talking about. She could not possibly mean the studio, could she? The producer had not even said anything to him about it.

"TV show… I got worried when you didn't say you were coming," Kim said.

"He said nothing about me… did he," Tommy asked.

"I'm sure he has your part for you," Kim said.

Tommy sighed and looked down. Playing something he was not did not go over too well with him. It seemed like that part of him had died.

"It hasn't been my part for a long time, Kim," Tommy said.

"But wouldn't you want to relive it again? Even if it's like this," she asked.

"You know I'd give anything to be a Power Ranger again, Kimberly, but I don't see it happening," Tommy said.

"Please, Tommy, do this for the team. It'll be fun with the six of us again. Like old times," Kim replied.

"Alright, I'll do it," he said.

"Great," Kim smiled.

She kissed him on the cheek. Tommy smiled, seeing that Kim was happy for the first time since losing his powers.

"I like it when you smile, Kim," Tommy said.

She took Tommy by surprise when she took hold of his shirt and pulled him to her lips.

"I like you making me smile," Kim said.

"Wait, your mom said yes," Tommy asked.

"Yes, thank God. Now come on," Kim laughed.

"Here's the thing, I haven't told my parents 'cause I had no idea about this," Tommy said.

Kim rolled her eyes and pushed Tommy in the house. She had hoped to have been there earlier, but it did not seem it would end up like they would.

"Well, you better get your ass in there and ask," Kim said.

A few minutes later, Tommy walked back to Kim and closed the door and headed for Kim's car.

"I'm so happy they said yes, Tommy," Kim said.

"Me too," he smiled.

xxx

Mr. Jackson was pacing back and forth, waiting for a certain girl in pink to show up.

"Where's that Hart at," he asked.

"She'll be here," Trini said.

Zack tapped Jason on the shoulder when he saw Kim with Tommy.

"Look who's here," he whispered.

"Hey bro, I thought you weren't coming," Jason said as Tommy and Kim walked into the studio.

"Kim had to drag me," Tommy joked.

Kim laughed as she playfully hit his chest.

"Great, are we all here," Mr. Jackson asked.

Walter then noticed Tommy was also there.

"Oh, Mr. Oliver, you're here," he said.

"I'll leave if you want me to," Tommy replied.

Tommy began walking towards the door. He knew it was a bad idea to come in the first place. It would just bring make memories he did not want to remember. Everyone knew Tommy was hesitant in doing this.

"Don't be silly boy. I was hoping you would be here," Walter said.

He turned and tilted his head a little.

"Really," Tommy asked.

"Told you," Kim whispered in Tommy's ear.

"Of course I am. As I was saying, is everyone here," Walter asked.

"All accounted for," Billy said.

"Good, now for casting what Ranger you will be," Walter replied.

They all looked at each other. Kim bit her lower lip. What color was he going to pick for them? None of them had really thought about it.

"Mr. Scott, you have the most leader qualities. You're the Red Ranger," Walter said.

"Can we just pick our own color," Zack asked.

They wanted their real color. It would not feel right wearing another teammate's color.

"If you want I guess," Walter said.

Everyone tried to act like they had no clue what color they were. After all, they still had to protect their identities.

"I call black," Zack quickly said.

"No fair, I wanted to be the Black Ranger," Tommy teased.

"Dude, no way. Green's more you," Jason said.

"Alright, I guess I'll be the Green Ranger," Tommy sighed.

If only he was the Green Ranger again. Things would be so much simpler.

"Be strong," Zack whispered.

Kim gave Tommy a puppy dog look.

"I don't know what Ranger I want to be. What do you think," she asked.

"Pink looks hot on you," Tommy smiled.

"Pink's so your color," Trini said.

"I guess that means you're the Yellow Ranger, and I'm the Blue Ranger," Billy replied.

Everyone was glad that was over with. Kim put her hand on Tommy's shoulder, seeing that his head was down. She knew this had to be rough on him. After all, it had only been a few weeks since he had been stripped of his Green Ranger powers for good.

"One thing," Mr. Jackson said. "The Pink and Green Ranger's are dating."

Kim and Tommy looked at each other in shock. It was a question to them why he wanted it that way. Sure, they did not mind doing it, but it still was a little weird. It was like their relationship was going to be filmed for everyone in the United States to see.

"That's fine," Kim said.

"Let me guess, Tommy's appearance in the show is later, right," Zack asked.

The fact that he wanted the Pink and Green Ranger's dating was hitting too close to home for Zack. He had a feeling something fishy was going on, and he did not like it. First, asking them to play something they were, and now this.

"Later in the first episode," Walter said.

"Oh," Zack replied.

His head went down. Maybe he was just getting himself worked up over nothing. He had not told the rest of his suspicions yet.

"Would you excuse us for a moment," Trini asked.

She grabbed Zack's hand and pulled him to the side. Billy came walking up behind her, knowing what she was going to ask Zack.

"Zack, what the hell are you trying to do, blow our identities," Trini whispered.

"Sorry, that was just weird. What if he is working for Rita and Zedd," Zack asked.

Trini had not really thought about it. The more and more she did, she saw what Zack was saying. It had been a little strange at first she had to admit when they met Walter. This just made her think about it more.

"He isn't," Billy said. "I thought it was a bit peculiar at first myself, asking us to do this out of the blue and everything, but I did research. He is a producer of many kid shows. This show about us is in his line up."

"Happy, Zack," Trini asked.

"Very, Trini," he smiled.

The three of them walked back to where the rest were. Zack could not help but stare down at the floor.

"You're intentions were good," Billy whispered.

"Alright people, filming starts in a week at studio 6 at six in the afternoon," Walter informed them.

He handed them there scripts and began walking away.

"We'll be there," Jason said.

AN:

How do you think the first day of taping will go? I'm really not sure if Tommy already knew he was adopted or not. If he didn't, oh well.


	2. The First Time's Always the Hardest

_Summary: The first day of filming for the gang turns out to be harder then they ever anticipated._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Mr. Jackson._

Chapter 2 The First Time's Always the Hardest

The day before the filming began, Tommy ran up to the gang as they walked through the hall at school before class started.

"Hey there bro," Jason said as Tommy put both hands on his shoulders.

He seemed to be so cheerful. No one had seen Tommy like that since to the first time he and Kim kissed.

"Someone's all smiles today," Kim noticed.

She pulled Tommy away from Jason and took his hand.

"Why wouldn't I be," Tommy asked. "Filming starts tomorrow."

They all looked at each other. Just the other day, Tommy was hesitant about doing this. What had changed his mind?

"Tommy, I thought you were unsure about doing this with us," Zack said.

"Yeah, but I've been thinking," he admitted.

"About what," Kim asked.

"Well, if this is the only way to relive the good old days, then I should take it," Tommy said.

Kim pulled Tommy into her arms. She was so happy to see him with a smile on his face again.

"Alright, so where do you all want to assemble after school," Billy asked.

Zack and Kim looked at each other. Kim then looked at Jason and Tommy, who just shrugged their shoulders.

"What'd he say," Kim asked.

"Where do we want to meet after school," Trini laughed.

"I have the bigger car, so let's all meet at my house," Zack said.

"Good deal," Trini smiled.

Kim pulled Tommy back to her as the rest began walking to class.

"Hey, I love you being happy," she told him.

"I love how you love me being happy," Tommy said.

He gave her a quick kiss before leaving to class.

xxx

The six teenagers walked into the studio an hour after school had ended.

"Welcome to the studio," Mr. Jackson smiled.

There had to have been five stages set up. In one area, there was a classroom. There was also a hallway, and other set ups for another show.

"Thanks," Jason said.

Zack looked at Trini and started to whisper in her ear.

"I'm going to love to see the look on his face when we tell him we 'designed' the morpher," he said.

She giggled and turned to Mr. Jackson.

"Mr. Jackson, how are we going to become the Power Rangers," Trini asked. "How do we morph?"

They had to admit, fooling the producer was going to be amusing.

"Morph," Mr. Jackson asked.

Mr. Jackson had the same look on his face that Kim did when she first heard that word.

"Metamorphosis," Billy laughed.

Walter gave Trini a puzzled look.

"It means to change," Trini said.

"Does he talk like that all the time," Mr. Jackson asked.

"Don't worry, Mr. Jackson," Kim said. "Billy talk is not understandable to me either. I have to ask Trini to translate all the time."

"Alright, we start in ten minutes," he replied.

They waited until he left to say what they thought.

"It looks like we don't need morphers," Tommy sighed.

He took one last look at his old morpher before shoving it back into pocket. Alpha had managed to save his morpher and gave it to him as a gift.

"I wonder what he's going to do about the Zordon figure in this show," Kim said.

"At least he hasn't said we had to wear our colors," Billy half smiled.

"No kidding," Zack laughed.

"Alright people, look alive," Mr. Jackson said.

"Where is the setting anyway," Trini asked.

"Right this way," Mr. Jackson said.

They walked into a school hall, thankfully, nothing like the one at their school.

"Who's going to be like our mentor," Kim asked.

"That will be Mr. Scott," Mr. Jackson said.

"Me! Why me," Jason asked.

He looked at Tommy, who just shrugged his shoulders. Sure, Jason was indeed the leader of the Power Rangers, but he certainly was no Zordon.

"I don't know. I figured that the leader of the group would give them the powers," Walter said.

"_Yup, he's not working for Zedd_," Zack told himself.

"So, what? We don't know each other," Billy asked.

"Right," Walter nodded.

"Let's get this thing started," Tommy said.

xxx

Kim sighed as Walter yelled cut. They had been filming for about an hour now.

"Next time, Hart, be a little slower getting up," Mr. Jackson suggested.

"I'll try," Kim said.

"Take two," Mr. Jackson yelled.

Kim turned from her locker with books in her hands and bumped into Tommy, making them fall. She slowly got up and smiled as Tommy helped pick up the books.

"Thanks," Kim smiled.

"No problem. Well, see you in class tomorrow," Tommy said.

"Wait," Kim called.

Trini covered Mr. Jackson's mouth before he yelled.

"Please, I beg you, don't yell cut," she said.

Tommy turned back to Kim.

"Do you want to go to the Youth Center after school," Kim asked.

"Yeah, that's sounds cool," Tommy said.

"Cut," Walter yelled.

Kim was still in her dream state.

"What the hell do you think you were saying," Walter snapped.

"What? I said park, didn't I," Kim asked.

"Um, Kim, you said Youth Center," Tommy said.

"Oh, no… I didn't," she moaned.

"Oh no is right, Hart. And it was real good too," Mr. Jackson said.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jackson. The third time's a charm," Kim replied.

"It better be," he said.

xxx

It was the rest of the gang's turn for the cameras. Jason, who was already in his seat, watched as the rest entered the room.

"Hey you five," he called.

They all looked at each other first, and then back at Jason

"You mean us five," Billy asked.

"We don't even know each other," Zack said.

"What do you want with us," Trini asked.

The five of them walked up to the desk.

"Just meet me at the park after school," Jason said.

"Hey, you can't tell us what to do," Kim replied.

"Yeah," Tommy nodded.

"If you don't, the world will perish," Jason said.

"As in be destroyed," Zack asked.

Jason nodded.

"What does that have to do with us," Trini wondered.

"Yeah," Kim said, "and how would you know something like that?"

"Meet me at the park after school and you'll find out," Jason said.

xxx

The day was over and everyone was walking outside. Kim had felt really bad with her slip on her first scene.

"Don't worry, Kimberly," Billy said. "Your Youth Center slip was nothing like almost blurting out you-know-what."

She looked at him in shock. That scene had been filmed when she was on break.

"No, you didn't," Kim said.

"Oh yeah, I did," Billy laughed.

"You almost said it, I yelled the damn thing out," Jason said.

"Jason," Tommy yelled.

"What? Thank God I didn't reach for the morpher," he laughed.

Jason and the rest all nodded about that.

"That's true," Trini said.

"Do you think we should be doing this," Zack asked.

"The first time's the hardest," Billy said.

"You guys…" Kim sighed.

Everyone looked at Kim.

"We got to promise not to mess up anymore. Today was too close of a call," she said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

xxx

The next week had been pretty quiet to say the least. There had only been one attack.

"Kimberly…" her mother said.

Kim rolled over in her bed, forgetting what was she had to do that day.

"Kimberly Ann Hart! Get your skinny ass out of bed," her mother yelled.

"What? I'm…I'm up," she yawned.

"You're going to be late to the studio," her mother said.

"What," Kim gasped.

Kim shot her head towards the clock.

"Oh, no. I so forgot to set the alarm," she moaned.

"You better get ready soon. Tommy and Jason will be here any minute," her mother said.

Kim threw a pink dress on, put on her shoes, and began putting on her make-up. There were moment were she would have given anything to go back to bed.

"Tommy's really rubbing off on me," she laughed out loud.

Tommy was known to be forgetful. He would always be at the least twenty minutes late to every date.

xxx

The doorbell rang ten minutes later. Kim had just finished putting on her make-up.

"Kimberly, the guys are here," her mother yelled.

She put on some perfume and started down stairs.

"I'm coming," Kim yelled back.

"She'll be here in a second, Tommy," her mother replied.

"I'm here, I'm here," Kim said out of breath.

"A late start, Kim," Tommy asked.

"I'd say. See you later, Mom," she said.

"Take care dear," she smiled.

Kim closed the door, and she and Tommy began walking to Tommy's truck, where Jason was waiting.

"I can't believe I forgot to set the alarm," Kim said as Tommy opened the door for her.

"Well, you don't usually set the alarm on the weekends, do you," Jason asked.

"No," Kim answered. "I think Tommy's forgetfulness is rubbing off on me."

"Oh come on now, Kim," Tommy said. "Am I really that bad?"

Kim and Jason glanced over at each other and began laughing.

"Yes," they said on unison.

xxx

Later that day, they started filming a battle scene before the sun set.

"You go left, I'll go right," Zack said to Tommy.

"Right," he nodded.

They easily took down the look alike putties, witch were hard not to laugh at.

"Cut," Walter yelled.

"What did we do now," Trini asked

"Nothing. That's a print," Walter smiled.

"Tremendous," Billy said.

"You guys," a girl yelled.

"That was Kim," Tommy said.

"Where is she," Jason asked.

"There she is," Billy said.

Kim looked back at everyone as they ran to her.

"Um, are they part of the show," she asked.

"I don't think so," Tommy said.

"What are we going to do," Trini asked.

"Um, Mr. Jackson," Jason said.

"Yes, Mr. Scott," he asked.

He walked up to the group, who was eyeing two figures.

"My I ask why those two are here," Jason asked.

"You always have to have bullies, right," Walter wondered.

"Sure, whatever," Kim said.

Skull turned his head when he heard Kim's voice.

"Hey, it's Kimberly," he smiled.

"Oh no," she moaned.

"What are you geeks doing here," Bulk asked.

"Didn't you hear? We're in the show too," Zack said.

"Oh, yeah, as what," Skull asked.

"We're the Power Rangers," Tommy said.

"You geeks, playing… the Power Rangers," Bulk asked.

"You wouldn't know the first thing about being Power Rangers," Skull laughed.

"Deal with it, okay," Trini said.

xxx

The gang watched as Bulk and Skull did their first take.

"Detention," Bulk yelled.

"What did we do," Skull asked

"Cut," Mr. Jackson yelled.

"The depressing thing is, if they weren't such jerks, they would make good actors," Billy said.

"Sad, but true," Kim sighed.

"Was that a compliment," Tommy asked.

"Yes," Kim moaned. "Don't laugh.

"Too late," Zack said, letting out his laugh.

Soon, they all were laughing.

"If I keep doing well, will you consider a date," Skull asked.

"Don't get your hopes up, Skull," Kim said.

"Just give it up. She's with me," Tommy reminded him.

xxx

The six teens were sitting on chairs at the studio before leaving.

"Man, what a day," Jason said out of breath.

His shirt was all sweaty.

"Well, I think we improved," Billy said.

"Oh definitely," Trini smiled.

"Let's hope we keep this up," Kim said.

"We will, Kim," Tommy smiled.

"Unless…" Zack started.

"Unless what, Zack," Kim panicked.

The way Zack said it did not sound good. Tommy looked down, having an idea what Zack meant. He did not want to think about it. Being around his friends was beginning to feel normal again.

"You really think they'll do that," Tommy asked.

"I'm not saying they will," Zack said. "I'm just saying that it'll be the one thing that will break us all down."

Tommy nodded. Kim seemed to be the only one that was confused to a point. The smile she had seen on her boyfriend's face a minute ago was now gone.

"They better not do what I think you're saying," Kim said, almost yelling.

"What if they do, Kimberly," Billy asked.

"Then I quit right now then," she said.

Kim was serious, more serious than she ever had been. She got up and started walking towards the door.

"Kim, you can't," Jason said, running after her.

He turned her around and did not let her go.

"Like hell I can, Jason! I won't go through that day again. I can't," Kim cried.

"Kim, please, you are stronger than this," Tommy said, walking up behind Jason.

"I can't bear losing you again," she wept.

"Kim, you're not really losing me," Tommy told her. "Yes, it'll suck for me too, but I think I can pull it together."

Mr. Jackson came walking up to them.

"Alright people, this is what we're working on for tomorrow," he said.

They all waited for him to leave before they saw it. When they opened the paper, their eyes grew.

"No way," Jason gasped.

Jason looked at Zack.

"It can't be…" Zack said, shaking his head.

"I don't believe it," Trini whispered, looking over at Billy.

"I'm reading, but not believing. How could this be," he asked.

Kim had her eyes closed. Tommy put his hand on her shoulder.

"This is bull. It's like knowing what will kill us all," he said.

"I'm not looking, I'm not looking," Kim repeated.

"You don't have to," Tommy comforted her.

"Is it what I think it is," Kim asked.

Tommy put his head down and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Kim," he said.

She opened her eyes and screamed looking at the paper.

"No," Kim cried.

She buried her head in his arms.

AN:

How's the gang going to handle reliving possibly the worse day of their lives?


	3. Reliving the Pain

_Summary: Can everyone be strong in this time of reliving, especially Kimberly?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. I do own Walter Jackson._

Chapter 3 Reliving the Pain

It was around 7:30 in the morning on Saturday, and Kim's mother was banging on the hallway door. The night before, Kim had stormed into the house and locked herself in her room. When her mom asked her what was wrong, Kim did not answer. Kim had cried herself to sleep. There was no way she could handle going through that day again. She did not answer her phone, even if it would have been Tommy.

"Kimberly, honey, please go. Besides, Trini's here," her mother pleaded with her daughter.

"She can come in, but there's no sense in trying to make me go. I'm not going, Mom," she yelled.

Kim's mom looked back at Trini, who was shaking her head. She had really hoped that Tommy would have come with her.

"Please, Trini, try to talk some sense into my daughter. I have no clue what's wrong," Kim's mom said.

"I will," she promised.

She opened the door to Kim's room. Kim's head was buried in her pink pillow. There was just one strange thing about all of this. She was fully dressed, shoes and all. Kim's bed was made, but she was wrapped in a blanket that was at the foot of her bed.

"Kim, please come," Trini begged.

"Close the door," she said.

Kim finally pulled the pillow away from her face and wiped her eyes. The pillow was drenched with her tears. According to her mom, Kim had not eaten dinner or breakfast. Her eyes were bloodshot red.

"If you say so," Trini sighed.

She closed the door and looked back at Kim. She was curled up in a ball.

"Kim, you have to come, the team needs you. We wouldn't be anything without you," Trini said.

Kim was still laid in bed when Trini sat down next to her. She rested her hand on the Pink Ranger's back.

"If you can convince Mr. Jackson to change the plot, then I might conceder coming back," Kim finally said.

Kim was not about to get out of bed for anything. She pulled the blanket off of her and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Kim, I know you're going through the most pain here. We all are going through the same thing," Trini said, putting a hand on Kim's shoulders.

"Not the pain I'm going to have to relive," Kim sighed as more tears rolled down her cheek.

Sure, Tommy losing his powers the first time had been bad, but the second time had done it for them.

"I know, and you know we're all going to be here for you, mostly Tommy," Trini said.

Kim slowly picked her head up and nodded. She had even allowed for a small smile to creep upon her face.

"How did you get so convincing," Kim asked with that slight smile she had.

Trini also smiled and hugged Kim.

"I've known you since junior high, that's why," she laughed. "Now come on."

"How did you know I was going to come," Kim asked, getting out of the bed she told herself she was not going to leave.

"I knew I was going to convince you. Plus, you're already dressed," Trini said.

Kim looked down and realized that she was fully clothed. She looked back up at Trini and sighed.

"I broke down after I got ready," Kim admitted.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," Trini laughed.

"Wait, let me put my face back on," Kim said.

"It's going to be rubbed off in a few hours anyway," Trini reminded her.

Kim turned to Trini, who shook her head. She knew Trini was right, but she did not care.

"Are you saying I'm going to be crying again," Kim asked.

"You're not," Trini laughed.

"We'll see," Kim said.

xxx

Tommy was playing with his fingers as Jason drove to the studio.

"You alright bro," Jason asked.

He knew Tommy had to be a tad uncomfortable about what he was going to have to relive. Tommy never looked up at his friend.

"Tommy," Jason called.

"Huh, what," he asked.

Tommy shook his head and looked at Jason, who laughed.

"You okay man," Jason asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be," Tommy sighed.

Tommy looked down. His life was just beginning to get back to normal it seemed like.

"_Maybe I shouldn't have done this in the first place_," Tommy told himself.

"Cause I know you better than that, Tommy," Jason said.

"I should've never agreed to do this," he sighed.

"Don't say that," Jason said.

"It's true," Tommy yelled.

He made a fist in his hand.

"Why are you doing this to yourself," Jason asked.

"It's like it's happening all over again," Tommy sighed.

"You're going to get through this," Jason said.

"Thanks," Tommy smiled.

"Hey, you got to be strong for Kim," Jason said.

"Yeah, you're right," Tommy realized.

Kim had been a wreck when he last saw her. Tommy knew something was wrong when she never answered when he tried calling her.

xxx

Once Kim and Trini got to the studio, everything seemed to be fine. It was when Kim saw Tommy walking in a few minute later with Jason that it all came back.

"No, no, no…" Kim rejected.

"Kim, don't start this again," Trini pleaded.

"I can't go through with this, Trini," she cried.

"Tommy, a little help here please? She's your girlfriend," she said.

Tommy placed both hands on Kim's shoulders, calming her a little. She did not say a word as she looked into his eyes. His eyes told her that everything was going to be fine.

"You forced me to do this, Kim…" Tommy said.

Tommy did something that he had never done in front of his friends before. He kissed her.

"Wow," Zack said.

The shock on Kim's face after it said it all. She did not blink. Her eyes never left Tommy's.

"I can't believe you just did that," Kim said.

"I had to do something to calm you down," Tommy laughed.

"You feeling better, Kimberly," Billy asked.

"Yeah, a little," she nodded.

"Good," Jason said.

Billy put his hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Everything's going to be fine," he comforted her.

"I hope so, Billy," Kim sighed.

"Alright people, let's start," Mr. Jackson yelled.

"You can do this, Kimberly," Tommy said.

"Thank you," she smiled.

xxx

Kim and Tommy stood face to face. Memories flooding back in Kim's mind, but she told herself not to break down.

"Just keep it up, Kim," Trini said behind the camera.

Billy looked back from Trini and smiled. No one wanted to see Kim like that again. They knew nothing would ever take away the pain she and everyone else went through.

"She's doing great. Her emotions are not getting the best of her yet," Billy noticed.

"Not yet anyway," Jason said.

Their attention returned to the pair being filmed. Kim's eyes looked down as she began to speak. Tommy looked at her and smiled. She was acting like the first time he had lost his powers.

"I'm going to miss you," Kim said, looking into Tommy's eyes.

"I am too," Tommy told her.

After they kissed, Tommy did something that was not in the script. He began reaching for the back of his neck.

"Wait, Mr. Jackson," Jason said. "Let's see what he does."

Kim gave Tommy a puzzled look as he took off his necklace.

"Um… I want you to have this," Tommy stuttered.

"But…" Kim started to say.

"No buts. If anything else happens to me, or I'm not here for you, just look at this and remember I'm always going to be here for you," Tommy cut her off.

Kim threw her arms around Tommy, thinking it was still part of the show.

"Cut," Walter yelled.

"Kim, I'm so proud of you," Trini smiled.

She hugged the crying Kim, necklace still in hand.

"Um, here you go," Kim said.

She tried to hand Tommy the necklace back, but he would not take it.

"Tommy," Kim stressed.

"Kim, didn't you know that that wasn't in the script," Zack asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Wasn't it to make it more romantic?"

Tommy looked down and smiled at Kim.

"No, Kim. I meant every word I said," he said.

He took the necklace from her hand and turned her around to put it on.

"Oh, Tommy," Kim sobbed.

She threw her arms around him and began crying more.

"Hart, Oliver, you two were great. I loved it, but why so much emotion, not that I'm complaining," Mr. Jackson said.

"You want the truth Mr. Jackson? Fine, I'll tell you," Kim replied.

"_Kim, if you were smart, you would shut that mouth of yours_," Tommy yelled to himself.

"There was a time during mine and Tommy's relationship that something like this happened," she began to say.

Zack covered her mouth.

"Don't listen to her, Mr. Jackson. The girl's still a bit emotional," Zack said.

"Zack, stop it," Kim yelled.

Kim continued as everyone closed their eyes tight.

"As I was saying, Mr. Jackson, there came a time when Tommy and I went through something like this. You see, Tommy wasn't in my life for some time, and this just brought back memories," she said.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Oh, I'm sorry that happened, but I think you held it in very good, Ms. Hart," he said.

"Thank you," Kim smiled.

xxx

Zack threw one hand around Kim.

"I knew you wouldn't tell him, Kim," he said.

"Bull shit," Jason laughed. "We all were freaking out."

"I'm really sorry about that you guys," Kim apologized. "I just wanted to lay it into Mr. Jackson's face about how much pressure he was putting on me."

"We forgive you," Billy said.

"Thanks. Trini, did you know Tommy was going to do this," Kim asked.

"No, she didn't," Tommy stepped in. "I knew how much you were freaking out, and I had to do something to make you understand that I'll always be here for you."

"Oh my God…" Jason said.

"What is it, Jason," Trini asked.

"Do you know what tomorrow is," he wondered.

"Oh no, Monday," Tommy moaned.

"Right, Tommy," Jason said.

"I still have t get Kim home," Trini replied.

"Why don't I take her," Tommy offered.

"Okay, Tommy," Trini said.

AN:

I have no idea if Tommy was going to school. Come to think of it, I don't even know if they were in school at the time.


	4. It Was All For the Best

_Summary: Zordon and Alpha go missing, and there's a monster on the loose. What are the Rangers to do when they have scenes to film?_

_Disclaimer: I only own Walter._

Chapter 4 It Was All for the Best

Everyone took a deep breath. This was going to be the first day of taping without Tommy. The mood was almost like the first battle without Tommy when he lost his powers. Kim had stayed up all night talking to Tommy. She wanted to make sure everything was fine.

"Alright, I know it's been a little rough without Oliver here," Mr. Jackson said.

"A little rough without him," Kim asked. "Come on, Mr. Jackson. Without the full six Rangers, we're nothing."

"Well there's one way Oliver can come back," he said.

Suspicious looks could be seen be all five teenagers. They all exchanged looks with one another.

"What is it," Jason asked.

"If another Ranger showed up," Mr. Jackson said.

They all shook their heads. There was no way that was going to happen.

"We're shrewd then," Zack said, throwing his hands up in the air, and turning the other way.

"How do you know that," Trini asked.

"It's highly impractical for there to be another Ranger," Billy said.

Kim put her head down.

"You guys know who we have to convince," she sighed.

She picked her head up and winked.

"And who might that be, Hart," Walter asked.

"Oh… ourselves," Kim half lied.

"Oh," Walter said, walking away.

"Nice save, Kim," Trini said.

"I meant it. There's no way we can convince Zordon, right," she asked.

"Who knows," Trini sighed.

"I'm not about to try," Zack said.

xxx

Kim went to Tommy's uncles to visit him on the weekend she had off from filming. She knew the only way Tommy could cool down was going to his uncle's place.

"Tommy," Kim laughed.

"What, Kim," he asked.

She sat up on the bed and put her hair behind her ears. If things went any further, she was afraid that she would not be able to tell him what she wanted to tell him.

"I didn't come here to fool around. I need to talk to you," Kim said.

"We can still talk," Tommy whispered as he began kissing her neck.

"The shows nothing without you, Tommy," Kim cried.

He looked into her watery eyes. Talking about the show was something Tommy did not want to do this weekend with Kim there.

"Well, it is Mr. Jackson's fault for kicking me off now is it," Tommy smarted off.

"For sure," Kim smiled.

"Was that all you came for? I've been gone from you long enough," Tommy said.

"Tommy… just a little longer," Kim begged.

"Fine," he sighed.

"When were you planning on coming back to school," Kim asked.

"I have no clue. Unless Zordon teleports me to the Command Center," Tommy replied.

She knew what he meant by that and looked down.

"That would be nice," Kim laughed.

"Alright, Pinky. When are you going back to Angel Grove? You've been here with me since yesterday," Tommy reminded her.

"I'm here for the whole weekend," Kim smiled.

"Oh good, it's only Friday afternoon," Tommy said.

"Ah huh," Kim laughed as Tommy slipped his hand under her pink blouse.

He gently laid her back down and began kissing her.

"We have tonight, tomorrow afternoon, and tomorrow night," Tommy said, taking breaths between kisses.

"Sounds good," Kim smiled.

"I love you, Kimberly," Tommy whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Tommy," she smiled.

xxx

Zedd had sent down a monster to attack the Rangers that next week when he sensed that Zordon wasn't around.

"This guy won't quit, will he," Billy asked.

"Doesn't look like it," Trini said.

The Megazord began shaking violently. They were being thrown from one side to the other.

"What's happening," Kim asked.

"Whoa," they all yelled.

Everyone yelled as they went flying out of the Megazord. As each of them hit the ground, they demorphed.

"This is real great," Jason smarted off, kicking the dirt.

"No kidding, Jason. First, Zordon and Alpha go missing, and now our zords need major repairs," Zack said.

"Is this how it ends," Trini asked.

Kim bit her lower lip. What had just happened was not good.

"I hope not," Kim said.

"I'm going to check something at the Command Center. Met me at the lab," Billy replied.

Trini looked down and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful," she whispered.

"Right, Billy," Jason said.

Trini sighed after Billy teleported out.

"We have to tell Mr. Jackson we can't film today," she said.

"Good idea, Trini," Kim replied.

Everyone nodded. There were more important things to worry about then filming.

xxx

The four Rangers ran into the studio and told Mr. Jackson that they could not film.

"What are you guys saying you can't film today," Walter asked.

They all looked at each other and sighed.

"Listen, Mr. Jackson, something has come up," Kim said.

"But, Hart…" he started.

"We really need to be going," Zack said.

The four of them began walking back out of the studio.

"You guys will be here tomorrow, right," Walter asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Jackson," Jason said.

Walter shook his head as he watched them walk out of the building.

xxx

The Rangers now stood in front of Zordon after Billy informed them about a new ranger.

"Rangers, it's time to meet the White Ranger," Zordon said.

Everyone turned to see who their new leader was.

"No way," Billy said.

Billy looked at Trini.

"It can't be… can it," Billy asked.

"It sure can be," Jason said.

As the White Ranger undid his helmet, Kim's voice was low as she fainted.

"Tommy…" she said.

"Guess whose back," he asked.

"Man, that's awesome," Zack smiled as he gave Tommy a hand shack.

"We were all hoping it would be you," Billy said. "Especially Kimberly."

"Speaking of Kimberly," Tommy laughed as he saw her body on the floor.

He bent down and slowly lifted her head up.

"Hey, Beautiful… it's time to wake up," Tommy said.

Kim's eyes opened to find her in the arms of Tommy.

"I don't believe it. I must be dreaming. Is it really you," she asked.

"In the flesh," Tommy smiled.

She smiled and pulled him into her arms.

xxx

Everyone was laughing at the studio the next day.

"You were saying…" Mr. Jackson said.

"You were precise, Mr. Jackson," Billy replied.

"This is so totally great," Kim smiled.

"Well, Oliver, it looks like you're back," Walter said.

"Thanks," Tommy smiled.

"What are we waiting for? Lets' get started," Jason said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Jason," Zack laughed.

xxx

The camera was in position. Everyone was in their places.

"And… action," Walter yelled.

"Alright, I decided to bring back an old friend. Someone that deserves a new beginning," Jason said.

All eyes that was on Jason, now moved to a young man wearing white. Kim bit her lip and fell to the ground. The cameras turned off as everyone ran to Kim.

"Kim," Tommy yelled.

As Tommy picked up her head, Kim couldn't help but put a smile on her face.

"Kim," everyone laughed.

"What? I couldn't resist," she said.

"Hart, what was that," Mr. Jackson asked.

Kim cleared her throat as she got up.

"Sorry, Mr. Jackson," Kim apologized.

"The week's ranking come in tomorrow, and if it's below 80 percent, this project's done for," he said.

"I think that would be for the best," Billy whispered.

"Billy, why don't you want to do this," Zack asked.

"I just don't want something to slip, you know what I mean," he said

"Yeah, I do," Zack sighed.

"Would you mind, Tommy," Kim asked.

"No, not really," he admitted.

"Yeah, I mean, we already know we're heroes," Trini said.

"I guess we'll find out next week," Jason sighed.

"Right, Jason," Billy said.

xxx

Mr. Jackson walked in with his head down with a paper in his hand.

"I am very sorry kids, but we got a seventy," Mr. Jackson said.

"That's alright, Mr. Jackson," Billy said.

"It had to end sometime, right," Tommy asked.

"I guess you're right, Oliver, but you guys don't care," Walter questioned.

"Sure, we would of loved to have continued, but like Tommy said, it had to end sometime," Kim said.

"There's only one thing I don't get yet, Mr. Jackson," Trini said.

"What's that," he asked.

"Why did we have to get eighty percent," Trini wondered.

"You see, the more money you put into a project, the more people expect," Mr. Jackson said.

"Harsh," Jason said.

xxx

That same day, they all went to have a drink at the Youth Center.

"Six smoothies," Ernie replied.

"Thanks, Ernie," Jason said.

He could tell something was wrong with the teen in red.

"What's wrong, Jason? You sound a little ticked," he noticed.

"The show got canceled," Billy said.

"That's crazy. They couldn't have found any better Power Rangers," Ernie smiled.

"Thanks," Trini said.

Kim began to play with her necklace Tommy had given her.

"What are you thinking about, Kim," Tommy asked.

"What does this all mean," she wondered.

"What are you talking about," Zack asked.

"Does this mean we're not good enough to be Power Rangers," Kim whispered.

They all shook their heads and laughed.

"Not at all," Billy smiled.

"Yeah," Tommy said, "Zordon wouldn't have picked you five to begin with."

"You too," Jason reminded him.

"I had no choice," Tommy said.

"Like hell you did," Kim protested in a stern voice. "Zordon chose you to be the White Ranger, don't you forget that. Rita had nothing to do with this. He could have picked anyone else, Tommy… but you were the one."

AN:

Hope you liked it. Updates to my other stories will soon be posted. Take care.


End file.
